


Stick With You

by qjuiq



Category: Knives Out (2019), Knives Out (2019) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstanding, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: Ransom Drysdale and the Reader have been friends for years. The Thrombey clan & Harlan himself think you are good for Ransom - are you willing to put your relationship with your best friend on the line?
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 152





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Constructive criticism is welcome. I will be updating this as often as I can, for my love of Knives Out is fresh enough to where I may get pretty far with this story, haha!

"How long has it been since you've seen Harlan?" You ask, letting the wind from the open window blow through your hair. You always loved this time of year, when the weather was just right and you could roll down the window without repercussion. You especially loved your designated passenger seat in the classic white Benz your best friend sported.

"It hasn't been too long since I've seen grandpa, why do you ask?" You don't look over at Ransom as he responds, allowing the sun to continue to kiss your face.

"Because too long to you, Ran, ranges anywhere between a week to half a year," You chuckle, leaning off the window and back towards the center console. "Plus, it's best to keep relations strong with the one that'd be happiest to see you at a gathering, wouldn't you agree?" You tease, winking at him. You can sense his eyes roll from underneath his glasses, but the quirk of his lip disobeys the annoyance he tries to show. Ransom didn't mind that you knew his family so well; you had been close companions for a long time, ever since your early college days. Sure, Ransom did not finish school with you, but that did not make you care for him any less.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you sound like a Thrombey." He shifts in his chair, casually throwing his arm around your headrest. Your breath hitched the slightest, but you kept your demeanor wandering towards the environment you drove through. "In what way? I'm being honest, not manipulative. Maybe you're mistaking the two." You chuckle as the large mansion comes into view.

You step out of the car first, anticipating the warm welcome to be received. You also know how much your friend detests the greeting, so you guess you can take the hit this time. Ransom waits until you round the car, already prepared to avoid what's to come. The two German Shepards come running up to you, already twirling and maneuvering to lick your hands. Ransom quickly steps out of his car, sneaking by the three of you and through the front door.

"Why hello, babies," You coo, kneeling to welcome the two canines. They happily lick your face, peppering you with sloppy kisses edged with soft nipping. Ransom watches you from the window, the slightest of smiles on his face watching you with the dogs. You stand up after giving them much deserved belly rubs, letting them escort you to the entrance.

"You know, dogs are usually a good judge of character, though I think I know why they don't like you," You try not to laugh as Ransom helps you shrug off your coat. "Probably because I don't like them in the first place," Ransom hangs your coats and purse on the guest rack.

"Or maybe you smell funky. When's the last time you showered, Ran?" You sniff, sticking out your tongue in fake disgust. You knew the young Drysdale was all about appearances and hygiene. He growled at you, trying not to laugh as he pulled you into a loose chokehold. "Oh yeah? Smell my armpits, bet I don't stink there,"

"Ran! Eww, come on, we're at your grandpa's house, can you not?" You protest, seeking to get out from under his arm. You didn't mind being held so close to him, but ugh, why did it have to be to smell him? You almost wish you had kept your mouth shut.

"Maybe it's your upper lip you're smelling," He releases you, ruffling your hair. You frown at him, the two of you finally walking into the common room to greet everyone.

\------

You quickly immerse yourself into friendly chatter with others at the gathering. Your usual group of gals includes Meg, Marta, and Fran. You always enjoyed catching up with them when Ransom decided to visit. Rarely, you visited by yourself, but it was a good excuse to get out of your apartment since Harlan's estate was out of the city.

"How has the school been, Meg?" you ask the wave-haired brunette. She smiles, her eyes lighting up at the chance to talk about her studies.

"It's been amazing, I'm ready to graduate already and see which acceptance letters I get back," She gives you a toothy grin that makes you want to hug her. You pull her in, Marta and Fran smiling at the two of you fondly.

"I know how smart you are, Meg. You're going to get into whatever school you put your mind to." You pull back, holding her hands. "You know, when you're not burning grass," You grin, earning a cackle from the other two. Meg's eyes widen as she rushes to clamp a hand over your mouth, trying to remain serious as she holds in a laugh.

"(Y/N)! Don't be so loud!" She pffts through a tight smile. "Careful Meg, you can't shush (Y/N)," Marta giggles. She was right, you lick Meg's hand immediately getting her to release your face.

"I'm kidding Meg! You're gonna be fine, girlfriend." The fours of you laugh like teenagers in the corner of the common room. You're unaware of the Drysdale men observing your small group.

"It's nice that you bring (Y/N) whenever you visit, son." Richard sips on his scotch, looking over at Ransom. "She's nothing like the girls you've brought home to me and your mother, that's for sure," The older Drysdale comments, Ransom side-eyeing his father.

"I know, why do you think I've kept her around so long?" Ransom takes a sip of his beer, Richard noticing the way his son's gaze trails you from head to toe. "I'm surprised you're not dating her, but also not surprised since she's obviously a very intelligent girl,"

"Wouldn't be the first time you call me stupid, Dad." Ransom gives him a sardonic smirk.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all son. I'm saying she's the brightest girl you've ever introduced to the family, and you usually only introduce your girls to me and your mother. Harlan and everyone else adores (Y/N), which I doubt would have been the case with them," Richard clarifies.

Ransom chews on his lip, considering his father's words. You had been with Ransom through thick and thin from the moment you met. Every girl he had slept with, he never spent woke up to them the next morning; instead in a hurry to get ready to have breakfast with you. Every girl he had quite seeing, he immediately went to you and spent the weekend watching movies and talking through the early morning. Ransom also cannot thank you enough times for how much you bailed him out of jail for carless DUI's or dumb choices he made in the past years.

"She has been a really good friend, I'll give her that."

Richard sighs irritated that Ransom is not getting the point he is trying to make.

"Son," Richard turns to Ransom, clamping a hand on his shoulder. 

”Let me be straight with you. What I'm trying to say is: don't let her be someone that gets away." Richard looks Ransom in the eye, one of the few times in Ransom's life he's ever seen his father look at him with such soberness.

"Dad, I'm not into (Y/N), everyone knows this," Ransom gives a hearty laugh, holding his stomach.

Richard merely frowns at his son, shaking his head. "Ransom, you look at her like how I looked at your mother." The past tense usage goes unnoticed, the words bringing Ransom's laughing to a halt. "You may be grown, but you're still my kid. I know you better than you think I do." Richard waltzes off, leaving thoughtful Ransom to hang all by himself.

He never allowed himself to entertain the thought of being with you. You were his best friend, the one woman in the world he would never see that way. You meant so much to him, it was almost unfathomable to imagine you any more than how you two already were.

You turn around, looking to see where Ransom is among the living room patrons. Your eyes meet his, your natural response to give him a toothy smile. The way your face lights up when seeing him makes him swallow. He half-smiles, raising his beer to you.

Maybe Ransom was in the dark with himself. He couldn't deny that you had indeed grown into a beautiful woman, so why had he not thought of asking you out? Or was it more than just looks that he noticed about you? The train of thought quickly derailed, the chain making Ransom's head hurt.

"Harlan! It is so good to see you," you greet the patriarch with a welcoming embrace.

"Oh, dearest (Y/N), it is so good to see you," He kisses your cheeks sweetly. You giggle, your heart full with warmth whenever the eldest Thrombey was around.

"Come with me to my study, sweet girl, I have a gift for you in my desk," he takes are hand, shuffling the two of you to his office. You look over at your shoulder at Ransom, shrugging as you can read his curious expression.

As the doors slide shut behind the two of you, the looks between you and Ransom do not go unnoticed. Meg walks up to him, a smug grin on her face.

"You've got it bad, cousin," she taunts, wiggling her eyebrows as she passes him to the kitchen. He grumbles after her, now wondering what his grandfather had to speak to you in private about.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and a few family members chat. 
> 
> You also talk to Ransom about the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a playlist for this story, if anyone's interested :3
> 
> also posted on my tumblr! 0dakyu.tumblr.com

"Do you got a secret for me, Harlan?" You bring at him as he settles behind his desk.   
  
"I sure do, in fact, it'll only remain a secret if you wish." He smiles. You cock your head to the side.   
  
"Is it something super secret?" You ask in a hush, pulling one of the leather chairs from the corner of the room in front of him. Harlan chuckles, shaking his head. You had no idea as to what Harlan could be hunting at, considering he never had to tell you anything in private before.   
  
"I do always appreciate you accompanying my grandson to these gatherings. You're a sweet young woman, and one of the few people able to properly buffer Ransom." He voices, idly rolling the baseball on his desk.   
  
"Yeah, who knows what he'd do without me," you roll your eyes playfully, trying not to show teeth.   
  
"Exactly my next point. You've done so much for him in the time you've known Ransom." Harlan was very much aware of his grandson's occasional delinquency, though every since you were in the picture, Ransom calmed down just a bit. "Have you considered dating him at all, (Y/N)?" The question makes you choke on your spit, a coughing fit the result.   
  
"Harlan, I hardly see being Ransom's babysitter as a qualification to date him," You clear your throat, trying to joke. Even with your protest, Harlan smiled at the blush blooming on your cheeks. 

"Oh, dear (Y/N), you are much easier to read than you think you are. I see the way my grandson looks at you when you are not looking and the same goes with you, sweet girl." Harlan wiggles his eyebrows at you. You grimace, unable to hide anything from the writer.

"Is that the big secret? You know about my little crush and you want me to do something about it?" You sag a little in your chair, your heart thumping in your ears. 

"Not necessarily. That is up to you, my dear. My proposal is that if you decide to pursue Ransom, just know you have my complete support and blessing." His affirmation makes you smile softly.

"I love you and this family, Harlan. I gratefully accept your blessing, however, when the day comes in which Ransom does return my feelings, you'll definitely be the first to know." You round the desk and hug Harlan. You feel somewhat bad for treating the information so disbelievingly, but you know Ransom is not into you. You've been good friends for too long, helping him through everything, and you've seen the girls he's kicked out of his house; you look nothing like them. That alone was your own personal tell-all that Ransom will always only be Ransom to you, and you'll always be just... you. 

You don't catch what Harlan says as you leave the study. You make your way to the kitchen, digging through the cupboards for a glass. A manicured hand reaches above your head, pulling a glass down for you. "Here you go," You recognize the voice, plastering a beaming smile onto your face.

"Thank you, Ms. Drysdale. I was getting quite thirsty," You turn away from her too quickly, turning on the sink.

Linda studies you, knowing that she was always indifferent to your presence. You wonder why she decided to corner you in the kitchen. "I'm only going to say this once, after that I will wait to see how things play out with you and Hugh." Linda's arms are crossed as she leans against the counter. Your ears perk at this, looking at her with a raised brow as you sip your water. She pushes out an exhale, straightening her glasses.

"You are one of the few people I would ever trust to take care of my son." The words surprise you, your eyes widening a bare fraction. Linda is protective of whom she lets into her small circle, and even with all of his mess-ups, Ransom has always been the son she holds dear. All the women he brought home could never hold a flame to you, and Linda, in her own roundabout way, wanted you to know that. Linda Drysdale wanted you around, and not for personal gain. "Don't take that statement for granted.

  
You decided not to take advantage of the moment. Your internal gloating would stay there, considering you knew it took more willpower than she is used to telling you something so earnestly. You smile at Linda, holding your hand out for her. She stares down it, taking it with obvious hesitation.

"I am honored you feel that way about me, Mrs. Drysdale. I promise not to let you down," You wink at her as she half-smiles, taking your hand. You both leave the kitchen, releasing hands as you walk back to your group of ladies. 

"You and Mrs. Drsydale? What were you two up to, she doesn't even hold hands with her husband," Fran chortles. Everyone knew that physical touch was not a love language of the CEO, but you're still processing yourself why she decided to open such a feeling to you. 

"Hey, she very much has the capacity to like people, cut her some slack," You snort, earning laughs from Marta and Meg as well. 

\-----  
A few more hours pass, the light outside fading to a deep blue. Everyone parts and shares their goodbyes, Harlan being the last one you say goodbye to. 

"Be safe on your way back to the city, (Y/N). Know you can always call me, I love hearing from you." He pulls you into a small hug. You kiss him on the cheek, smiling as you pull away. "I love you, Harlan. I'll come to visit soon, just me, okay? We can play chess or go the next time I'm here." You giggle, patting the old man's shoulder.

Ransom can't help the pressure growing in his chest as he watches how you interact with his grandfather. Marta notices the way Ransom watches you, deciding to walk up to him. "Everyone knows except her, Hugh," Marta whispers, earning a grunt from him. "Nobody knows shit, Marta." She smiles knowingly, the light blush on Ransom's cheeks very much noted. 

"You ready, (Y/N)?" Ransom marches away from Marta, handing your coat and purse. You nod, giving one last goodbye to your not-by-blood grandfather. "Bye Marta!" You wave at the nurse as you walk through the front door.   
"Ransom, my boy," Harlan hugs him, whispering in a low tone. Ransom pulls away, trying to hold the simper. 

"You're funny, grandpa. It must come with age," Ransom winks, earning a hearty laugh from Harlan. Ransom closes the front door behind him, walking over to his car. You're already in the passenger seat, tinkering with your phone. 

"So let's be honest, Ran," You turn in your seat to face him as he starts the car. A faux record scratch plays in Ransom's head, his palms deciding to start tingling. "Yeah? What's up, bean?" He keeps his voice level, unsure if you're reading his mind or not. You sigh deeply, unsure of how to bring up what was in your mind.

"There was no food at that gathering, usually there is, and I am greatly disappointed." You pout, leaning your passenger chair back. "I say we stop by Tony's and grab a bite because your girl is about to get hangry real fast if we don't stop somewhere on the way home," You babble, earning an amused snigger. 

"I completely agree, bean." Ransom gives a relieved laugh. "I almost thought you were going to bring up something else entirely," He says, turning the radio on to a low tune. 

_But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say_

"Oh yeah? Did you also receive the "Have you thought about dating Ransom," talk from everyone?" You roll your eyes, trying to brush off the feeling this particular topic gave you. Bringing it up, your heart rate increased at the memory of Harlan practically giving you the green light to date his grandson. Hell, you had Linda's approval too, you're wondering if everyone was in on it, but it wouldn't matter unless Ransom was actually into you. 

Ransom's eyebrows shot up, surprised you've been talked to by multiple family members as well. He also can't help but smile, your question proving you always knew what was on his mind. 

"I'm guessing you did? Sounds like ya did, and if you didn't I'd call you a liar," He looks over at you.

"Mmm, I don't feel like answering just yet. Did you get the talk?" You smirk, openly teasing him. 

_Nobody gonna love me better_

"My dad, Marta, and gramps think we'd be good together," Ransom leans onto the window, holding his head up as he drives with one hand. "And what'd you say?" Your voice is strained but is overlooked by Ransom, who is also lost in his own thoughts. He thinks for a moment, unsure if he should be honest or safe. Honest would involve being open with you and asking you if you'd ever thought about it. Oblivious of the huge mistake he was about to make, Ransom decides to play it safe.

_I must stick with you forever_

"Yeah, I laughed in every one of their faces. What a lousy idea, can you believe them?" He shakes his head, burying his true feelings within. "My dad says I shouldn't let you get away, what a joke, it's not like you're going anywhere, bean." If you were truly just friends with Ransom, you would have been able to genuinely laugh along with him. You would have been able to honestly agree with the notion that the two of you together is ludicrous if you felt that way. The fact that he thinks you'll always be around just because of your friends hurt a little bit.

Your laugh is so forced, it comes out as a bark. You're bent over in your seat, unable to control your small fit. Because if you did, you knew you'd start crying. 

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

"Hahaha! That is pretty funny," You wipe the tears from your eyes, smiling as you force your lip not to tremble. 

Ransom didn't think you'd laugh about it, then again, he didn't know what to expect. But this much was made clear to him - you were not interested if you were laughing at the idea of dating him. Ransom laughs with you, shaking his head. 

"We're better off as friends, wouldn't you think so, Ran?" You punch him lightly in the shoulder. The words feel like vomit as you say them through a large smile. The words pinch him, slowly solidifying the fact that you only see him as a friend. 

"You're telling me, (Y/N)." He laughs as you finally leave the forest area and pull onto the main road. 

"I was thinking we get breakfast for dinner, and we could watch that last episode of the Witcher at your place..." You digress, intentionally switching topics to avoid the lead in your stomach. 

_I must stick with you_


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need space from your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting what I have now  
> _(┐「ε:)_

You spend the rest of the evening chatting over your take-out and arguing over why Yennefer of Vengerberg is and is not a good fit for Geralt. You ignored the lingering looks Ransom had given you through the night. When you retired to your room, you felt him watch you climb the stairs. He normally goes to bed before you. 

You had a restless night of sleep, honestly. Your subconscious mind swam with dreams of you and Ransom, the two of you being close but nothing out of the ordinary. You were laughing about whatever you were talking about, and all you remember is you leaning close to his face before your body jolted you awake. You roll over, the bright red numbers read 6:00 on your nightstand. It was early enough that you knew Ransom was out for his normal run. You usually stay in late enough to have breakfast with him, though yesterday's events still unsettled you. You couldn't stomach looking at him first thing in the morning with all the thoughts and doubts bleeding into you from the day prior. Your body was reacting to its flight response.

You felt guilty for sneaking out, purposely knowing he'd wonder where you went. Part of you wanted to stay and pretend like it was all normal and that his words did not bother you. The other part you decided to act on, hurrying down the stairs with your belongings in hand.   
  
You scanned the main floor, making sure you were right in assuming he was working out. You notice a frozen bowl of fruits sat on the kitchen counter near the blender. You swipe your keys from the bowl near the garage entrance, making sure to lock it behind you. 

You climb into your car, throwing your coat and purse into the passenger seat. You lean your forehead against the steering wheel, sighing. You know he will be texting you later, if not calling. You weren't sure how to break it to him that you needed space to sort yourself out. You played off yesterday very well, but being left alone with your thoughts long enough and realizing he could never be with you, you quickly grew desperate to be away from Ransom. 

You started the ignition and made sure to click your remote while pulling out, closing the garage door behind you.

\----

Ransom checked his watch as he made his way down the dirt road. 7:15. He decided on an extra-long jog this morning, the weather nice enough to forgo a shirt. The sun was peeking through the pine trees, providing a soft glow in the early morning, along with a pleasant breeze. Normally he would stop after half an hour but yesterday's events still reeled in his head as well as yours. 

Why was everyone dropping hints about you? You were his buddy, the one girl that didn't give him bedroom eyes or drool over his bank account. Even with his own way of showing it, Ransom deeply appreciated that you only saw him as Ransom and not as the grandson of the world's greatest mystery writer. Why was everyone trying to push your relationship? His father's pushiness and everyone's side commentary towards you made him legs pump faster. The questions encircled his run and made it hard to keep beat with his playlist. He also was wondering how of all people he saw you holding hands and smiling with his mom for god sake. To make the woman smile, there either had to be a lot of money involved or someone being taken down from their throne. 

Ransom walked through his front door, expecting to wake you up like he normally does on days you spend the night. He grabs the towel off the coat rack, wiping the sweat off his chest and arms. He wondered if you were awake yet since on days like this you normally slept in. Looking up the staircase he grinned at the thought of waking you, your natural bedhead reminding him of a bird's nest. He tiptoed upstairs, hoping to scare you and hear you gripe about how much he stinks. He opened your door, creeping to the foot of the bed. Your sheets are rustled enough, he doesn't realize that there's nobody in.

''Rise and shine!" He yells, flopping onto the bed. His arms are sprawled out and he feels nothing other than sheets. He gets up, obvious confusion on his face. "Bean?" He leaves your room, walking up and down the hallway. He wondered where you were. You weren't in the guest room or the bathroom. Were you possibly in the kitchen and he missed you?

Ransom walks back downstairs, checking the ground floor again. How odd, Ransom thought. He noticed the couch was empty and that your purse and coat were no longer there - your keys were also missing from the bowl by the door. He checked the garage and saw your car was missing. 

He was irked that you left without a word. Also, you skipped out on your normal morning routine together. Ransom irritatingly shoves his frozen fruit into the blender, pouring in yogurt and other ingredients. He didn't think he was overreacting, it wasn't like you to dip out without a word. He wonders if it has anything to do with his family pressuring you to date him.

He shakes his head, he knows you better than that; such a silly idea wouldn't bother you, you have thicker skin than that. He texts you, asking if you're feeling okay. He assumes you went home early because you're not feeling well. Those fries last night did have a strange texture to them. 

You pull up to your parking garage, your phone chiming as you turn off your car. You open your phone without looking, already knowing who it is. You text him back that you're fine, and that those weird fries kept you up last night. Ransom smiles at your response, glad that you're okay. You walk up the stairs, pulling out your keys to unlock your door. You toss your belongings onto your couch, not wanting to even be near your phone. You hear another chime, and no, you were not interested in having dinner in the city. You walk straight to your room and face plant onto your bed, pulling your covers around your head.

You wish Ransom saw you the way you see him. He had so much potential underneath his nonchalant attitude, and he truly had a good heart. You knew he cared for you and his dysfunctional family, and you've never seen anyone adore their grandfather as much as Ransom did Harlan. You wish you were someone he could be with, a woman that valued Ransom for the man he is. You heard your phone chime again. You stuffed your head under your pillows, doing what you could not to start crying, deciding to go back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably have Part 4 by Monday; just want to give me good time for a quality chapter instead of just 1k - 1.5k words. Suggestions & questions are welcome!


	4. Part 4

You don't know how long you slept for, but your dry mouth and sluggish movement proves it was for a while. You did not bother to look at your alarm clock but you did note that it was a warm, blue hue outside your window. You're glad you slept through the day in a semi-stupor. You sat up and trudged to the kitchen, your goal a cup of water. You briefly glance at your purse as you pass the living room, deciding to check it afterward. 

You take gulps of the drink, your parched mouth refreshed from the relief. You look in your fridge and take out the leftover pizza from earlier this week and stick it in the microwave. The electric whirring fills the silence of your apartment. You walk over to your purse and dig out your phone, checking for everything you had missed. 

Four text messages, two missed calls and a missed video chat - all from yours truly. What you weren't expecting was a missed call and text from Elle. She was your best friend other than Ransom (he did not like being referred to secondarily in any instance, so Elle was your 'girl' best friend), and for her to call you, you wonder if it was exactly what you were thinking. You open her texts first. 

_Hey, are you okay? Ransom asked me if you were alright._ You roll your eyes at the message, not because of Elle, but because your location was accessible on your phone. He should have known you were just at home and you were busy - but busy ignoring him? You'd be smarter to wrestle a lion than admit that to Ransom. He's also lucky to have been such a close friend of yours, anyone else this could have been considered harassment. He must have been worried enough to pester Elle, the two weren't known to be close. 

You text her back. _I'm fine, I was just having a day to myself. I'll let Ransom know I'm doing just fine._

You take a deep breath and settle on your couch, not caring that your pizza is done heating up. You open Ransom's messages, wincing as you read through each text. 

_Hey, are you busy later today?_

_Hello? Don't tell me you're too busy for me._

_What're your plans for dinner? I can guarantee I've found a restaurant you've never been to before._

_Bean?_

You giggle. Even through text, he is very much your Ransom. You type back, knowing that whatever bullshit excuse you come up with he'll see through it, but right now it's better to let him know you're okay than to keep ignoring him. You were never one that could spitball past Ransom Drysdale - but there was nothing to lie about if you were actually busy. You decide to text your manager at the hospital, asking for extra shifts. 

You hoped that throwing extra work into your schedule would be a valid excuse to avoid your best friend, though you had no idea what your small radio silence had done to the young Drysdale. 

Ransom was at his grandfather's, getting ready to call the cops and report you missing. Luckily, he had been by to pick up some reading material when he had decided to; his grandfather and trusted nurse successfully talked him out of it. 

"I've never seen you so distraught, Ransom. Especially over a girl," Harlan chose his words purposefully. Ransom paced in his study, suddenly glaring at his grandfather. 

"She's not just a girl, grandfather. She's practically family, you know that of all people," Ransom runs his hand through his hair. "I just don't understand why she'd take hours to respond, it's not like her," Ransom continues to ponder out loud. Marta tries to be subtle, shooting amused glances at Harlan. 

The nurse and the patriarch were so connected in thought, when Marta opens her mouth to speak Harlan already takes the words from her. "My boy, have you told her how you feel?" The question has Ransom slam his hands on the fire place frame, startling Marta in her seat. 

"Questions like that are what made her uncomfortable," Ransom was close to fuming, his nostrils twitching and lips pursed angrily. "How do you know? You haven't even talked to her about it," Marta pipes in. Ransom shoots Marta a look, the sharpness in his eyes false as concern lies right underneath. 

"Marta, stay out of this. Please." Marta's eyes widened. Ransom never asked the help for anything, as little as his request was. Harlan nods his head at Marta, silently asking her to spectate only. 

"Ransom. She is okay, and we all understand your concern for her," Harlan fiddles with the envelope opener on his desk. "But be honest with yourself. You would not react this way over a mere friend, would you?" Ransom gulps, the question causing him to look Harlan in the eye.

"So what if I'm overreacting? What if I actually care about her? She's the only person that's ever given a genuine damn about me, other than you," Ransom huffs, crossing his arms. Harlan chuckles, the man's stubbornness reminding him of his younger days. Why Ransom was being such a hardass about admitting he was very invested into you, nobody knew. Ransom barely knew why he couldn't openly admit what everyone else blatantly saw. He loves you. 

"Then why don't you acknowledge that about her? Let her know that after all this time of knowing her, you want her as more than a friend. You can't let a chance like this fly by, my grandson," Harlan tsks at him, grinning knowingly. It had been the old man's wish for years for you and his grandson to be together. Harlan knew the heart you wore on your sleeve was real, and the way you looked at his grandson was the way every man wished to be looked at. He wasn't about to let Ransom ruin this for himself. 

"Talk to her, Ransom. She cares about you, just talk to her, hmm?" Harlan nudges his head towards the door of his study. Ransom takes the hint, grabbing his borrowed books and hurrying to leave. 

Down the driveway, Ransom looks to his passenger and misses having you next to him. He didn't know if he should follow his grandfather's advice of being transparent with you. Not that he's ever lied to you, but with all the women he's slept with and all the crazy shit he's done, you were still his friend; were you really someone that was going to be head over heels for Ransom Drysdale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deciding if I want to write Part 5 or if I'll insert like a Part 4.5 as a flashback?? also, the closer I got to finishing & editing this part, for some reason with the direction of this chapter I felt less motivated to keep it going. but the next parts... I have a bit more in store... I’m open to questions and suggestions lol


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09/17/20 I edited this chapter.

"Hey (Y/N), your patient is calling again, your coworker nudges your leg. You hold in a groan, inwardly sighing. Not that your patient bothered you, in fact, the old man with the COPD flair up was an absolute peach to take care of. Now, working your fifth twelve-hour shift in a row without any days in-between - your body was starting to feel hollow, your chest heavy with fatigue.

"Gotcha, gotcha." You mumble, checking the call light panel. It was, in fact, bed number nine. You check your watch. You're thankful that you only had a few minutes until it was time to give the report. You get up and walk down the hall to room nine, knocking before entering. "How you doin', John?" You sit by the bed of the older man, casually leaning back into the chair. He had been here all week, and you'd gotten pretty friendly over all the ambulating and feedings. He reminded you of the cool, crazy uncle you only see at reunions.

"Better than ever, sweetheart," he smiles, drinking from his hospital mug. "I just knew that it was about morning and I thought I'd get your attention one last time, I'm being kicked out tomorrow, you're the only one that can handle me here," His eyes wrinkle in the corners with mirth, causing you to giggle.

"Well John, I loved caring for you, and I am happy that you are leaving. No offense buddy, but it means I did a good job if I don't see you again," you punch him in the arm jokingly, reaching over to turn off his blinking call light. You lean over and give John a small hug, appreciative whenever your patients thanked you for caring for them.

"Any man that ends up with you is the luckiest man alive, miss. I'll be next in line, you make sure to tell them that," he winks at you as you pat his shoulder. "You'll be the next one I call John, just don't break my heart, okay?" You wink over your shoulder, leaving the door cracked behind you. Your sleep-deprived brain tried not to read into John's words too much; he was just a frequent flyer, a patient that's been through your hospital too many times to count, that was super familiar with you, and you enjoyed caring for him.

When he mentioned the luckiest guy alive, a certain brunette immediately came to mind. Slicked back hair with expensive hair gel, eyes so blue you felt you were swimming in the ocean when you looked into them. Why did you imagine the next man being Ransom? "John flirting with you before you go? The man moves fast," Elle is sitting in your chair, arriving a few minutes early, thankfully, to relieve you of your duties.

"Mmm. I like the straightforwardness, it's quite refreshing," you giggle a pitch too high, sitting on the counter while pulling some spreadsheets out of your pocket. Before you start with bed one, Elle takes the report out of your hands and sits back in the rolling chair, legs and arms crossed with obvious displeasure.

"Now you have to promise me that after this you're going straight home, you hear?" Elle knew you well enough to know when you've overworked yourself. The bags under your eyes, the way your chest rise was shallow along with the light being lost from your eyes, as functional as you were - it was time for you to get some shut-eye.

"I definitely promise to go home and pass out, just please never let me make this mistake again," you remember in college picking up shifts left and right between classes and studying, but wow could you handle it then. Now your body had been spoiled by the day-shifts to where you'd make sure to never pick up extra shifts, especially night shifts. "I'm also paying for you Uber home, so you can just wait by the entrance," Elle took a highlighter out from her scrubs, ready to mark up the freshly printed report from the computer. She compared your notes to her fresh sheet and began coloring. You're glad your friend knew you and your writing so well, you almost didn't have to tell her anything aside from who is already awake and who is ready for their bed bath.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Elle," you lean over a few degrees too much, kissing her cheek. "Blegh. Get out of here and rest, silly," she pretended to hate it. You gave her your pager and picked up your backpack from underneath the nurse's station.

"See you later," you wave her goodbye as you walk to the locker room, deciding to change into some fresh clothes for your ride home. You'd hate for your driver to think you smell like piss and poop, as much as you were used to the smell when in the hospital for long enough. You change into an oversized hoodie, sweatpants and opted to just wipe down your Crocs. Who cares if your fellow doctors and nurses saw you in home garb, you were ready to walk through your front door, lay on your carpet and stay there for a complete twenty-four hours with no interruptions.

You take the elevator down and walk through the entrances revolving doors, texting to ask Elle what car the Uber was. You look up and spot the familiar white Benz, too tired to even consider going back inside and just calling a real Uber. Ransom spots you, the biggest grin on his handsome face all thanks to you. The wave of fatigue was so strong you didn't even care that the past week your mission was to avoid your best friend; seeing Ransom brought a smile to your face as the man walked up to you, the bear-hug warming your insides and out.

"You've been busy, bean," he looks down at you tenderly. Ransom can tell you were a few minutes away from passing out, he couldn't have been more thankful to Elle for calling him to take you home. His large arms provided support as you leaned into him, ready to just clock out in his arms.

"I'm never doing that again, Ran," you yawn, the brunette leading you to his passenger door. "Can't imagine why you did it in the first place, it's not like you need the money," Ranson climbs into the driver's side. You were paid handsomely as an experienced nurse, however, you couldn't admit that you worked yourself to death to avoid him. Through your growingly hazy vision, you admire his profile, the feeling of belonging resurfacing as you get comfortable in the familiar leather seat. You giggle, deciding against telling Ransom he was the reason why you worked so much -the reason you weren't sleeping well, and constantly dreaming about him. The reason you felt so lonely the past few days because you picked up work to ignore your real problems.

He was the reason you were so withdrawn, to save yourself from the impending heartbreaking that was Hugh Ransom Drysdale. "Me either, Ran. Me either." You sigh, letting your eyes shut peacefully for the first time in days.

\-----

Your eyes are stuck shut as you rouse from your sleep. You rub your lids, exhaustion having created gluey discharge. "Eww," This was normal whenever you reached your peak exhaustion and finally had some rest. You sat up from your bed, the smell of eggs and turkey bacon floating through your apartment. You sat up and stretched, your body still weary from working so much. You grab a fresh set of clothes from your closet and walk to your bathroom down the hall.

Ransom hears the door shut, continuing to make you a mid-day breakfast. You were hard to wake up to get to your apartment, though Ransom did not mind having to carry you. The only thing that he won't forget is the feeling of your chest against his back, your natural sleeping state having clung to him like a koala as he carried you and your backpack through the building. You were wearing a sports bra, that he could tell, and he hated the way his mind lingered on the feeling. You were his friend, he shouldn't think of you this way, he tells himself. He hears the water running.

He imagines you pulling your hair out of that lazy bun he loved so much, your soft hands tugging at the edge of your sweatshirt. You're pulling it up and off your torso, he swallows when he visualizes you pulling your T-shirt along with it. His mind begins to wander a moment too far, panic settling in his stomach.

"Hey bean, I hope you rest up! I just remembered I had an appointment with my grandfather," You hear Ransom yell, moving about your apartment, heavy frantic steps as you step out of your bathroom. You silken button up top and shorts were an absolute dream. Ransom's gaze flitted up and down your legs. You cock your head to the side, looking at him curiously.

"Oh. Okay," You shrug nonchalantly, seeing the food waiting for you on your counter. "Thank you for the food-" You attempt to smile at him but are met with a slammed front door. The suddenness takes you aback. Was he going to be late meeting with Harlan?

He was a liar to himself and to you.

Ransom was attracted to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter because I wanted to remove a certain scene.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom sorts his feelings out, but not in a healthy way.

You couldn’t help but sense that something was off with Ransom. 

You had no objections to a movie night since you were back to normal, no longer avoiding him. Both of you sat on his couch, a favorite movie of yours playing on his television. The two of you loved being stupid together so much, the usual giant fluffy blanket laid over your laps as you stayed true to your ritual of wearing matching pajamas as well. 

What was throwing you off was how _stiff_ he was acting, sitting on the complete opposite end of the couch with his hands in his lap. Usually, you were nuzzled into his side, but his large arms were locked down this evening. 

“Ran?” You click the remote and pause the movie, looking over at him. “Why are you all the way over there?” Your head is tilted at him, making him swallow. You crawl across the couch, kneeling next to him. Ransom didn’t like that your top button was undone, he tried his best not to look down at your pajamas as he looked at you. “It’s just cold, don’t you think?” He grimaces. 

You laugh, “Then why don’t you turn up the heat, silly,” You boop his nose, getting up to change the thermostat. He watches your ass sway as you walk away, your pajama pants hugging your bottom just right for him. Good lord, he was going to hell. 

Ransom was happy to hang out again. He still didn’t understand why you had chosen to work so much, he had barely heard a word within those few days, but what mattered to him is that his bean was back. The company was always missed, and Ransom knew that he wasn’t the same without you by his side. 

You returned from changing the temperature, plopping down next to him. His eyes are wide as he looks down at you, your smaller frame nuzzling under his arm. Oh _no._

“I’ll keep you warm until the heat kicks in,” You smile up at him, draping your arm across his stomach and hitting play on the remote. You usually did not push this boundary with the brunette, however, you missed him in the time you distanced yourself. You also acknowledged your feelings for him not too long ago, and you came to terms with him not feeling the same; as devious as it was, you were going to take advantage of being his best friend, pressing yourself into the man. You grabbed the remote and pressed play. 

Ransom knew you were unaware, you _had_ to be, of what you were doing to him. Your breasts pressed into his rib cage, your soft breaths could be felt through his shirt on his stomach, and the fragrance of your shampoo flooded his nostrils. He was going to have a hard time keeping his cool with you this close.

You leaned into his side, your dozing off having you seek warmth in his torso. 

\-----

Ransom wakes with a slow start, a weight on his chest making it harder to breathe. He looks down at you, both of your bodies somehow making it to where you’re laying down on the couch. He glances at the tv and realizes the DVD menu had been playing for a while. What time was it? Checking his phone it’s late into the night, bordering early morning. 

You’re sleeping like a rock, your hand curled up next to your face on his chest. His heart hammers, seeing you sleep so naturally this close to him. Ransom hopes it is not beating so loud to wake you up. Gently getting up, he picks you up under your shoulders and knees, carrying your sleeping form up the stairs to your bedroom. He smiles at the way your arms naturally wrap around his neck. 

Laying you down he pulls your covers on top of you. You must be in deep sleep if your arms weren’t going to let go of him. “Hey bean, you gotta let go,” Ransom chuckles softly, pulling your arms from his shoulders. You don’t budge, lightly pulling him closer.

He wants to stay. He wants to comfort you and bury his face into your neck beneath the fluffy covers. He swallows and wills himself to leave.

Shame fills his cheeks faster than he can throw the blanket over himself. Ransom couldn't help that he was attracted to you, but he knew he had to do something soon about his situation. 

\-----

Ransom sighs, leaning over the bar as he sips from his scotch. He spent his evening at the bars, trying to sort his thoughts over a few drinks. He had to admit it to himself that he was having a rough time around you. You were all he could think about, that he could handle, but the fact that he wanted to see you naked? 

He needed some guidance; though, he should have known better than to consult his old fraternity brother. 

“Why don't you sleep with her?” Charles nurses his beer. Ransom almost chokes on his drink, the jazz music in the background coming to a halt in his mind. He coughs into his sleeve, trying not to process the words that came out of his friend’s mouth. 

“W-What? No!” Ransom sputters, Charles patting him on the back to help get the excess fluid out. “She's my best friend, are you crazy?” He exclaims. 

“If you did it you’d stop thinking about it, wouldn’t you?” Charles shrugs as if the answer was clear as day to him. 

Ransom blushes, his mouth opening like a fish unsure of how to come back at that. “I can’t just have sex with her, she’s my best friend.” 

“No, you can’t do it with her because you can’t ask her to leave right afterward.” Charles raises a brow. 

Ransom rolls his eyes, turning away from his friend. Why he thought to find solace in someone as callous as Charles, he questioned his reasoning. But maybe the blatant truth was what he needed; it had been quite some time since Ransom had his last lay. Now did it need to be with you? He didn’t even want to consider the idea. You meant too much to him to screw things up, and he knew he was on a rocky road with you. Ignoring him for a few days was so out of your normal, he wondered what was going on with you. 

“Nothing wrong with growing soft, Drysdale. Maybe it’s time you settled for a woman that can keep up with you.” Charles tips his glass towards his friend. Charles always liked you, even without knowing you very well. The number of times he had called you to pick up a drunken Ransom from a party was too many to count, and the way he saw Ransom light up whenever you walked into the room, Charles was not ready to be serious with a woman anytime soon but he could see how much Ransom needed you. Perhaps someday he’d find a woman he could keep just like you, he thought to himself. 

Ransom looks up and down the bar past Charles's shoulder, his eyes wandering. He didn’t want to think of having sex with you. He knew the thoughts would consume him until he couldn’t take it anymore. His gaze flicks towards the other end of the bar, taking double-takes on the pair of eyes that are absolutely _devouring_ him.

Her arms were perched on the bar, her breasts resting on her forearm. She held a martini in that hand, her other one resting in her lap, pressing her chest together. Her legs crossed, the length of her dress riding up her thigh, a large jacket resting under her barstool. Her eyelashes fluttered as she stared at Ransom, her intentions clear as her lips kissed the rim of her glass. Ransom swallowed, drawing Charles's attention. 

“What are you looking at?” He squints, looking over his shoulder. Charles sees the woman eye-fucking his friend, that wasn’t what caught his interest. His eyes widen at the woman’s shade of hair and facial structure reminding him of _you_. “Oh my god, Ransom, don’t be stupid.” He turns back towards Ransom, only to meet an empty chair. He grumbles, face-palming as he finds Drysdale walking towards the woman. 

Ransom knew better than to do what he was about to do. Finding solace in a substitute for what he really wanted would not end well, but he could only hope that it would scratch the itch he’s had ever since he realized how he feels about you. He smirks as he nears her, putting on the face he knows works when he’s on a mission. 

The woman uncrosses her legs, spinning to face Ransom as he stands in front of her. She gives him a gracious up down, smiling coyly as she giggles. “Why hello, sir.”

“Hello, miss.” Ransom stands with his legs open, hands in pockets. His mouth dries with the way she is looking at him, her eyelashes shadowing her cheeks. 

“Isabelle is my name.” She holds out her hand. He shakes it gladly, his fingers lingering in her palm. She pulls him towards her, straightening her neck upwards to see him under the bar lighting. 

“Ransom.” He breathes, unsure why his body is freezing at speaking to a gorgeous woman. Her eyes were a shade lighter than yours, not full of the same mirth you had but something deeper. Her hair was the same color as yours and the length long enough to reach her waist. Ransom gave her a subtle assessment, noticing the way her hips curved and sat higher on her torso than yours. He hated how all he could do was think of you while checking Isabelle out. 

She was no fool. Isabelle saw through Ransom, his eyes telling her he was fighting himself with something. But if he was willing, she hoped he would be her body for the night. Tonight, she was in search of the band-aid for her recently broken heart. It looks like she found it, though she wasn’t expecting to see a struggling piece of eye candy so soon.

“Let’s get to know each other better somewhere else, shall we?” Isabelle stands up from her seat, picking up her coat and clutch. She leads Ransom out of the bar, holding his hand. 

His heart raced, looking back at Charles, he shot him a thumbs up. The brunette at the bar throws his arms in the air, mouthing a profound ‘What the hell, man!’ 

Charles watched his friend leave the bar with your doppelganger. He sighed, combing a hand through his hair. 

Ransom and Isabelle take a cab to his place, the two in a throw of hands and heated kissing. They struggle to make it through his front door, almost tripping on the frame of his porch. She throws her belongings on his floor, kicking her shoes off as she continues to grab at him. She can feel his sculpted torso under his thin dress shirt, a low purr in her chest showing appreciation. Isabelle purposely lost herself in Ransom, allowing herself to focus on someone other than her ex. 

It had been too long since Ransom last felt a woman. The growing strain in his pants made it hard not to just roll her onto his couch and take her there. Nothing about her made him want to take it slow, why couldn’t he just get it over with? 

“Ransom…” Isabelle gasps as he sucks at her neck. He pulls away with a pop, licking his lips as his eyes flick to hers. 

“Hmm?” He hums, picking her up with his arms supporting her knees and shoulders

“Is there anything I should know?” She breathes, taking a moment to look at him. He hesitates just enough to confirm her suspicions. 

“What would you need to know, baby?” He sighs, his breath uneven with the heat growing between them. His stomach dropped, guilt quickly filling his gut as he sees realization in her features. Her hand caresses his cheek, surprising him. 

“I don’t need to know anything. I am okay if we are both getting over someone,” She answers, sorrow evident in her eyes. He swallows, his hands tightening on her thighs. Grunting, he can’t meet her gaze right now. 

“I’m not getting over someone. I'm very much in love with them, but I can’t admit it to myself, no less her.” He stutters, the tremble so deep in his chest he sounds as if he could cry any second. Isabelle kisses the corner of his mouth, settling her hand around the back of his neck. 

“How hard it is to love someone, isn’t it, Ransom?” Her eyes lock with his. He gulped, not because she understood how he felt. The way she regarded him indicated a silent agreement, that much he picked up on; as long as he was consenting and open to wherever this could go, or wherever this could end, Isabelle would sleep with him no matter who he felt for. 

“It is,” He gazes her up and down, no longer wasting a moment to kiss her again. He allowed himself to be lost, too.

Ransom pretended it was you he was feeling, each taste and nibble he imagined it was you he was kissing. 

This was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are  
> Here we freaking are  
> Finally an update
> 
> I haven't been committed to this baby in a while, but am I proud to have posted something? Yes, yes I am. And I going to bother proofreading it? Nah, Nah I am naht.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go over to Ransom's to talk things out.

Karma was real, you’ll give her that. Guess it was your turn for the universe to turn around on you without a heads up. It had been a week since you had been able to properly hang out with Ransom. What awed you was that it was usually the other way around, Ransom never getting enough of you and you thought everything was back to normal. Now you felt what you had put him through, the rock in your stomach was very unwelcome. 

You’ve texted him every few days and the responses were few to none at all. You wonder if he is silently throwing a tantrum, realizing you had purposely ignored him before. You wouldn’t blame him, though you’re surprised nonetheless. 

You and Elle currently sat in a Starbucks, a few neighborhoods over from where you normally frequented. You knew Ransom knew your usual hangout spots, and if he wanted to bump into you he would pick your favorites; Starbucks, being one of them. You were smart enough to pick one out of range. 

“You two keep circling each other like awkward teenagers, great barrier reef,” Elle sighs as she nonchalantly scrolls through her phone. 

“Is that what it looks like to you?” You chuckle, twirling your paper cup in your hand. Your latte had cooled off a long time ago, the drink no longer fresh. 

“That’s what it is, not looks like,” Elle sets her phone face down on the table, somewhat frustrated to keep hearing you mope about Ransom. “So what if he’s ignoring you, don’t you deserve it?” You wince at her question. 

“I’m glad I can always rely on you, Elle.” You sigh, sipping your lukewarm drink.

“It’s true! I don’t think he’s forgotten about you by any means, anyone can see that Ransom can’t live without you,” Elle says. “But you ignored him for a week without telling him why. Perhaps he’s figured out it was on purpose and this is his way of returning the favor.” Elle sips her cappuccino. “I don’t blame him.”

“Neither do I,” You groan, running your hands through your scalp. Your dishonesty was biting you in the butt. “Do you think I should go over and talk to him?” 

“Depends, are you ready to tell him why you were ignoring him?” Elle raises a brow.

You clench your jaw, nerves threatening to flush your veins. There was _no_ part of you that was ready to admit to your best friend that you were in love with him. One because you knew he would think you’re kidding, reason two being you looked _nothing_ like the type of women he dated, and three you’d be shocked if he saw you as anything more than his buddy. The few times he looked at you a moment too long, or the slight buzz you felt when his arm was around you, or even the way he spoke of you so fondly when he didn’t think you could hear him - you never allowed your imagination to build off those memories, in fear of getting your hopes up.

Your companionship with Ransom was unrivaled, but could it turn into something more? The thought makes your face heat up. 

“I… I’ll never be ready.” You exhale.

“Even more reason to do it, you’ll never be ready so now is the best time. Also, I know for a fact that _I_ am your best friend,” Elle flips her hair over her shoulder. “But you need Ransom, too. I can see it in your face,” She grins, reaching over to poke your nose. 

You wish you could thank Elle properly. She was your backbone in times you couldn’t find yours, and you needed a girlfriend that could push you. You smile at her, standing up from your chair. You grab your drink and wave her goodbye as you leave the cafe. 

You did roll over in your head many times on the way to his house what you would say. You knew though you would start with being honest, that you missed him and were you going to tell him you loved him, you weren’t sure. Going to see him was your start. 

\-----

“Wait, wait, _wait_. You went to MIT?” Ransom asks, surprised at learning this new fact.

“I do enjoy the work, computer software is kind of like crosswords to me,” Isabelle laughs, taking a sip of her wine. “I’m allowed to be smart, aren’t I?” They sat together at the marble counter of Ransom’s kitchen, leaning close as their dinners were slowly forgotten.

“I mean, you’re definitely allowed to be anything you want, baby,” Ransom grins. His gaze is torn between her eyes and her lips, wanting to lean forward and taste her for the thousandth time this week. 

Evening came quickly to the small Drysdale estate. Isabelle had come over for dinner, bringing her own array of sides and spirits. Ransom enjoyed the company, putting their late-night ventures to the side; Isabelle was a great conversationalist, and he still could not grasp how he was chosen as her next beau. 

Isabelle made Ransom feel good. She was a beautiful woman (and Ransom did his damndest to push how much she looked like you to the back of his head), and his heart did not beat a mile a minute around her, he was in control of himself. He appreciated the mutual understanding of what their relationship was turning into and how organic their time together was as if they had been friends for years.

Yet no matter how well they got along, there was still weight in Ransom’s chest whenever he reminded himself of his why behind being with Isabelle. 

She recognized in his face that he was thinking himself into a black hole. She was used to this look on him. Isabelle knew their purpose to each other and she consented to it, but pity still filled her heart whenever he looked like that. She gently lifts his chin, having his downcast stare look at her. 

“Hey, big guy.” She cooes. “I’m losing you again,” She leans her forehead against his. 

_I don’t think I’m doing the right thing,_ is what Ransom wants to tell her. He feels the companionship that Isabelle brings to the table, but she’s not who his heart belongs to and they both know it. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” He starts, his voice fading as he thinks. 

“I know, honey. I know.” She shushes him softly. The heartache she’s experiencing is different, her abandonment was a different road than Ransom’s supposedly hopeless pining, but broken hearts can recognize each other. Ransom is giving up on himself before ever giving it a chance, but she knew her role wasn’t to tell him what he should do. They were warm bodies to each other, no matter how easy it was between them. 

She smiles at him, kissing his forehead. “Hey.” She kisses a trail from his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth. “Do you wanna go upstairs? Hmm?” Isabelle pecks his lips, running a hand through his hair. “Stop thinking so much,”

Ransom nods. One of the few times in his life did the young man realize that sex wasn’t an answer, but old habits are hard to break. He lets her take him by the hand and pull him towards his stairs, both unsuspecting of the third party that awaited Random outside. 

You exhale. You’re not mad, you tell yourself; every bit of silence your friend paid you this week was well deserved. A shaky hand reaches his doorbell, hesitant as fingertips brush the button. Were you ready for this? No, of course, you weren’t. But perfect timing is all a myth; you had to get this off your chest because your stupid little heart had put a wedge between you and the most important man in your life. 

_Ring_. Ransom and Isabelle turn their heads towards the front door, only a few steps up the large stairs. Ransom hums, he doesn’t remember ordering any food this late. “Hold on babe,” he trots down, swearing to God if it was his mother and another one of her ‘drop-ins’ because she ‘missed him,’ he was literally going to slam the door right in her face. 

Regret sets in as soon as he yanks the entrance open, baffled by who stood on his doorstep. 

“Ran,” You exhale, realizing you were holding your breath ever since you left your car. There he was, handsome as ever and right in front of you. His cheeks were flush, had he been drinking by himself? 

“Can we talk?” Your voice is small, vocal cords tight with nerves. You never thought you’d have to face this head-on but you couldn’t do this anymore - you needed your best friend and he deserved to know the truth about everything.

Eyes wide, Ransom’s head jerks back. He was not ready for you to pop in this evening, he wasn’t ready at all considering his distraction was waiting for him up in his bedroom. “Is there any way we can talk later?” He keeps the door partially open, just enough to block your view from inside. 

“Why can’t we talk now?” Your cheeks were on fire and your heart hammered in your ears - if it wasn’t now, you would never muster the balls to initiate this conversation ever again. And it’s not like he had anyone over, it was just Ransom, he had to have had nothing important going on if he was home all alone. 

Right?

Isabelle listened from the staircase, putting two and two together of who was at the door. Part of her wanted to go upstairs and wait for Ransom, the logical side of her brain told her she’s going to be leaving very soon if you and he decide to come to a resolution now. What was her role right now, Isabelle wondered. Ransom was her buddy with benefits, but she wasn’t selfish enough to be the one to keep him from the love of his life. She sat on the steps, letting the ball roll into Ransom’s court. 

“Now isn’t a good time, I…” Ransom chokes at the end of his sentence, unable to come up with a valid excuse as to why you can’t come in without giving it away. Isabelle was a good time he could have right now, and he wasn’t ready to confront his feelings for you; why else would you want to talk? You knew, you had to have known he was in love with you, Ransom assumed. 

In his pause, you roll your eyes and push past him and duck under his arm. Panic floods his system as he reaches for you before it’s too late.

You scan the first floor and your eyes land on the woman sitting on the staircase. You blink, a circuit is shorting in your brain right now as you process who’s in front of you. Whether you should be offended or flattered you didn’t know, but it was like a hotter version of you had been waiting for Ransom. Wait a second. 

“Isabelle,” The woman nods her head at you, her lips curved as if to hold back from smiling.

Isabelle was unimpressed seeing you, but now she understands why Ransom was so taken with her at the bar. Isabelle saw the resemblance as she gave you a very obvious up down, openly assessing you. 

You had no idea who this woman was, but knowing Ransom there was only one reason why a beautiful woman was in his home. 

He was hooking up with her. Your mouth gaped like a fish, unsure of what to even say with a discovery like this. Ransom was literally banging you two-point-o, and her presence told you all the answers to your questions you had. 

You were only a friend to Ransom, and that’s all you ever will be. But for him to ignore you because of a good lay, _that_ is what lit a fire in your chest. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Ransom couldn’t help but try, even with already knowing what you were thinking. 

“Sorry, you could have told me you had a guest over,” You say to him yet your eyes never leave Isabelle. 

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt,” You huff the last of that sentence, your chest already beginning to swirl and push tears to fall. You spin on your heel and are out the door so fast, Ransom had no time to react. 

He could never love you as a lover, what a fool you are for thinking you had the chance. 

Isabelle watches Ransom run out the door after you, not moving from her position on the stairs. So you were the one that held his heart in your hands. She chuckles, interested to see what Ransom decides. Does he keep a meaningless relationship, or does he grow into the man he’s not ready to be by being honest with you, Isabelle wondered. 

Your tunnel vision is thick as you practically dash to your car, your speed walk could have been mistaken for a jog. You almost yank your car door off its hinges until an arm pulls you, large fingers wrapped around your bicep. His touch scalds you through your clothing, embarrassment evident in your burning cheeks. You do what you can to look away from him, focusing on the trees in the near distance. 

“You said you wanted to talk,” Ransom pants, having sprinted for his life to catch you in time. You weren’t fast, but if he would have waited half a second longer, you would have sped off without a word more, he knows you so well. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” You turn, narrowing your eyes at him. “Seems you’ve been keeping yourself busy, now I know why I’ve barely heard from you this week.” The redness in your face slowly starts to stem from the anger building up inside of you, shame no longer the forefront emotion. 

“Oh? I’ve been ignoring you, huh?” Ransom let’s you go, crossing his arms. His arms flex, bulging through his shirt in rigid irritation. You swallow the spit in your mouth, continuing to glare up at him. 

“Don’t think I didn’t know you were ignoring _me_ not too long ago,” He steps closer to you, nostrils flaring and warm breath tickling your face. “You have no place to talk, now do you?” You were adorable when you were angry, he almost wants to laugh in your face. His eyes flick between your eyes and lips, the blonde close to the point of no return and totally considering kissing you right now.

You notice this and it only amps you up more, your mouth curling into a snarl. “So what if I was ignoring you? At least I wasn’t wasting my time with a complete stranger,” You counter.

“Oh no, Isabelle is no stranger at all. We’ve gotten to know each other very well,” He smirks. 

His forearms almost touch your chest, the tension between you two so thick it’s beginning to draw you together. 

“Some would say almost too well,” The words leave his mouth faster than he can handle, immediate regret causing his eye to twitch. 

“Oh yeah? Then why are you here, huh? She’s waiting for you inside, isn’t she?” You’re yelling at this point, your flight or fight response was leaning towards the latter. “Why don’t you go back, what are you doing out here, huh?!” You practically scream and straighten to stand on your toes, your chest pressing against his as you attempt to instigate him. 

Ransom could care less that you’re flipping out on him, he wraps his arm around your waist and your neck, his lips meeting yours in the heat of the moment. 

Your eyes are wide, paralyzed in place by the turn of events. He wasn’t supposed to kiss you, he had someone else in his house waiting for him to go to bed, but your body wasn’t responding to your thoughts. For a millisecond you feel yourself melt into the kiss, feathered lips beginning to move against yours. You shove him off, slapping him across the face with the meat of your hand. 

“No! How could you, Ransom!” You howl. “I can’t believe you, after all you’ve put me through you want to _kiss_ me?! You idiot!” You shove him multiple times, putting space between him and your car. He did not hold his ground well, Ransom still registering your open-handed greetings.

“I’m done with you. Have all the women you want, sleep with all of them, I don’t care!” You screech. Your heart was breaking with every word, every minute he spent looking like a hurt puppy your body ached to run away. 

“I _hate_ you!” Your shriek breaks halfway into a croak, the waterworks finally coming to the surface. 

Never had three words stabbed Ransom so heavily in his heart. His body froze, unable to will itself to stop you from getting in your car. 

And here he went, being Ransom to ruin it all; within a matter of minutes, you made your exit from his life all because he couldn’t tell you the truth. Your car sped down the driveway, fading into the forest as leaves kicked up from under the wheels. Screeching could be heard in the distance, your hurried tires finally meeting the pavement. 

Ransom never loved you. He kept you around for good company until he found the body to keep him warm at night. You’re in awe that he kissed you, but the surprise never overtook the feeling of betrayal. You never looked back as you left the Drysdale's residence. 


End file.
